Stuck In The Moment
by Innocent Knight
Summary: A mini drabble collection of one-shots ocurring inside the lives of Natsu and Lucy. #19: Natsu was sure Taurus was right about saying that Lucy had always had a great body curve.  .::NaLu::.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck In the Moment**

**Written: 10. 15. 11**

**Published: 10. 20. 11**

* * *

><p><strong># 1 : Diary-<strong>

'_Cause I read your diary, and you said:'_

"Don't worry; I'm here to hold you." Natsu whispered into her ear, as a smirk etched its way onto his handsome face. "Just to put a smile onto your face, and love you the best that I can." He wiped away the unwanted tears that he hated so much. Lucy looked up to meet his gaze, as a blush came upon her cheeks. It was like he quoted it straight from her…"I read your diary. Couldn't believe that you fell in love with an idiot like me? Heh, you put some unbelievable things there, Luce." The door to Lucy's apartment flew open, as a screaming Natsu came running out as he slammed the door, and called for Gray to help him run away from Lucy as fast as possible.

**# 2 : Umbrella-**

_The rain is pouring, but I'll shelter you from it._

Rain was pouring hard as Lucy continued to walk. With her school uniform and blonde hair drenched wet, who wouldn't stop shivering? Suddenly, she could hear the quick pitter-patter of feet as an umbrella came upon her view, "I saw you walking alone. Thought I'd save you from the rain." Natsu grinned as he placed an arm around her cold shoulders. Lucy gave a slight smile, as both their hands intertwined while walking home.

**# 3 : Demanding, much?-**

_I'm scared if you like someone else._

"Who was he?" Natsu demanded, gritting his teeth as he cornered the poor, scared blonde at the school lockers. "I told you a d-dozen t-times! He's my b-brother!" Lucy shrieked, as she covered her face with both of her hands. She could feel two warm arms around her waist, as the same person nuzzled on her neck, breathing her sweet lavender-scented hair. "I love you a lot, Lucy. Please don't choose anyone else." …The person? Oh, it was Natsu.

**# 4 : A Genuine Smile-**

_A kiss isn't worth more than pearls._

"Dude, I can't afford to buy her genuine pearls!" Natsu exclaimed as he watched Lucy talk with Juvia on the school bleachers. "Well, don't buy her pearls, then. Give her something straight from the heart." Gray explained, biting on an apple. Natsu growled as he saw how desperate he is, "WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE?"

A few weeks later,

"Hey Juvia, can I talk with Lucy for a while? In private, actually?" Natsu asked, as he had the look of seriousness on his face. Juvia nodded her head, and walked down the bleachers, leaving Lucy to deal with Natsu. The blonde watched the pink-haired teen lean closer to her, as he gave her a quick chaste kiss.

Actually, she wasn't expecting a kiss. She was expecting that, on the bed.

**# 5 : Dress-**

_When I wake up, I instantly look for you, whenever I don't see you next to me._

Lucy looked at her pretty reflection on the mirror, as she simply adored the piece of clothing adorning her body. She smiled neatly to herself, as she watched the criss-cross dress twirl under her control. It was the color of pink, with tiny bits of orange sequins. Lucy tiptoed out of the bathroom, as she tied her blonde hair to a low ponytail and left some bangs to cover her forehead. She twirls around as she hums an old song, and twirls into the warm arms of Natsu Dragneel. The clueless girl looked at the topless boy, while her dainty fingers were on his muscular chest. "You were out of bed early, Luce. I started to worry where you could be." Natsu whispered, as he leaned in closer to the busty teenager, and stole a swift kiss from under her nose. Lucy's eyes looked at him, as a simple smile came upon his view. Her eyes sparkled with delight, as he wrapped his arms around her fragile frame, and spun her around the room, happily.

**# 6 : Scared-**

_Even though you don't like me, I'll never stop loving you. _

"Take my blood!" Lucy screamed at the doctor, as tears stung her dry lips while her eyes were on Natsu's unmoving form. The doctor, looked at the blonde teenager, as she dropped to her knees and begged the doctor to take her blood. The doctor nodded his head, as he quickly set up the needed cords, and hospital equipment for a blood transfusion.

Lucy was watching Natsu, as her blood was being transferred to Natsu's body. The more it continued, the more she looked pale, and the color of her skin complexion turned to those of abnormal color. She slowly asked the doctor for a pen and some paper, as she quickly jotted down a few words that she wanted to tell him before she would eventually, fade away.

Natsu's eyes were wide open at some time, as he looked to see his blonde friend being carried by unknown men. He sat up quickly as he screamed, "What are you doing to my friend?"

One nurse replied, "She's dead, sir. Your life was saved because of the girl."

Natsu quickly sat up straight and took the cords off of his arms, and neck without care; as he carried the pale girl on his arms, "Luce? Hey Luce, I know you're a great actress but this isn't worth the time!"

He shook her violently, but carefully too in a way. And then he saw some kind of paper on her hand.

Natsu took it away from her grasp as he read it silently, and the more he continued, the more his eyes grew wide.

'_Dear Natsu,_

_Remember the times when I'd get all flustered when you come near or touch me? And whenever you get another girlfriend, I'd tell you to stay away from me, and yet I still help you out of your misery when a girl breaks your heart? Well, the perfect moment to confess to you passed by instantly when you asked me who I liked. But then, I wasn't sure if I was ready, at all. I lied, and that was the worst thing I ever did. I regret not saying 'I Love You' when the moment was just there, under my nose. _

_I'll die just wanting to see you smile, Natsu._

_-Lucy.'_

Natsu growled at the blonde on the hospital bed, pale and not breathing. Her brown eyes were closed, as tears appeared in Natsu's eyes. "Don't die on me, Luce! Please, I-I love you!"

No matter how hard Natsu would try to wake her up, he knew for sure he had to give up. He knew she was dead, but he just doesn't want to realize that she really was.

**# 7 : Gone-**

_He was gone to search for Igneel, and he didn't even say goodbye to the stellar mage._

"He...h-he left?" Lucy began, tears starting to escape her usually cheerful brown orbs. "He, n-never...even said g-goodbye! H-he...he couldn't have left yet!" Lucy shrieked, as she fell to her knees and cried all the stupid emotions she felt towards the boy. She thought he was different, but he...he was just like the others! Stupid, idiotic, dense, and selfish!

Lucy thought he was the right one, but he wasn't at all. She thought he was one of those rare guys that had 'loyal' as a trait on their personalities. But he wasn't, and she couldn't believe that she, Lucy Heartfilia, had fallen in love with an idiotic dragon slayer that had just confessed to her yesterday, and left without saying goodbye.

How could he leave her, like that? How could he leave all of the guild members, just to look for his father? Did he even love his family in return?

But the truth was, he died...on the last mission. Lucy forgot, but she was there to experience the trauma. His soul was who confessed to her, and told the guild he would find his father.

**# 8 : Return-**

_He left and he always knew where his heart belonged to...hers._

Natsu walked towards the apartment that he usually breaks into. The smell of Lucy was what tingled his senses. Her scent was around the atmosphere, and he couldn't get away from it. He knew that it had been four years since they have both seen each other, and he knew she missed him terribly; for he had a knack for a sixth sense.

He climbed through the window, as he climbed it without much effort. He remembered the route to her apartment, even though it was far away from the train station and the guild they both belonged to. He hears her sing a lonely song, as he sits on the bed soundlessly for he smells another presence in the room. It smelled like the burning ashes of nature and vanilla together.

He waited for her to stop singing, and walked towards the room where Natsu thought the blonde mage would be. He enters the room without her turning to look who it might be. She didn't even notice Natsu come inside her apartment. "Luce?" Natsu whispers, as he watched the four year-old boy sleep on the girl's lap. Lucy doesn't look up, as she caresses the boy's cheek. "You left before I could tell you I was pregnant."

Natsu's eyes went wide as he sat down next to the 21 year-old girl. Tears escaped her eyes, "Do you know how hard it was to lie to Taylor that way? He never met his father until now." Natsu cupped her chin, as he wiped the tears away, "I never knew you wer-"

"Yeah, you never knew. You left. You left me and Taylor to ourselves."

"I didn't mean it to be that way!"

"You didn't say goodbye."

"I was going to miss my train."

"You never said goodbye."

"Luce, I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"How, leave your son behind again? Letting him discover himself that his father had impregnate his mother since he was drunk, and got married to Lisanna since the father never knew he had taken the virginity of the mother?"

"Luce..."

"Why don't you just leave, like how you found the courage to leave me before?"

"I can't." Natsu attempted to say, as he held her wrists. "I love you just too much."

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>Here are the mini fiction stories that I have made. I knew it took awhile for me to publish all of them. I had to study for my contest, which was on October 19; yesterday. I also had to study for it was exam week. Please understand how hard it was. I had to kick my ass out of bed just to get up and study. Read and Review? Thanks! Tell me how it is! ;)

_xoxo,_

_Emily_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck In the Moment**

**Written: 10. 20. 11**

**Published: 10. 26. 11**

* * *

><p><strong># 9 : Birthday Dress by Lil Playy ft. Matthew Koma-<strong>

'_Baby wears a white dress like a goddess when she'__s going out, a black dress top when she says, strip me down to my birthday dress, birthday dress, birthday dress. I'll strip you down to your birthday dress, birthday dress, birthday dress. Baby wears a red dress like it's Christmas, when she's hot for me; my heart sweats when she says, strip me down to my birthday dress, birthday dress, birthday dress. I'll strip you down to your birthday dress, birthday dress, birthday dress.'_

"Mweh..." Lucy whispered, as Natsu raised an eyebrow at the outfit that she was wearing. "What are you wearing?" Natsu asked, as he looked up, and down. "It's a dress. I'm attending a party. A formal, one." Natsu growls, "Who invited you?" Lucy checks herself in the mirror, and sighs again, as she changes to another dress. She didn't like the white one, it was horrible. "My dad invited me. He wants to see me again. And hopefully, find a guy worth loving."

Natsu stood up from his seat, as he steps inside the bathroom, while the blonde girl was changing.

"Didn't you tell him you're already taken?" Natsu growled, as the blonde girl shrieked and yelled for him to get out while she was halfway on unzipping her dress. "Luce. You've got to show me your skin, someday!" Natsu whined, as he pinned her to the bathroom wall. Lucy squirmed in his grasp, as his hands, slipped through her skirt and pulled down her pink laced panties. It lowered down to her ankles, as Natsu smirked right at her and pulled her face flushed face closer to his. "You really should know, I don't want you to go." Natsu went to the zipper on her left side, as he pulled it down. Lucy shrieked like crazy, as Natsu pulled down. "Awh, come one Luce. I have the right to touch you." The day ended with different moans and groans of pleasure, as the blonde's father really wondered where his daughter could be.

**# 10 : Reading-**

_Whatever she might do, he always finds a way to do something with her._

Lucy flipped the page of her book, and started reading again. She wore her blonde hair down and was in natural, soft, swift curls. She was lying on the bed, with Natsu's head on her –uhm-. His eyes were closed, as he played with their intertwined fingers. His other hand was on her thighs and legs, as he caressed them with his rough hands. "Hey Luce, would you actually think that maybe-" Natsu didn't get to finish since Lucy had screamed.

"Ahhh!"

Natsu grinned, for he knew he was the culprit of this very doing. He liked, even loved to make her cry out of pleasure.

**# 11 : Music-**

_He doesn't approve on her style of music._

"Goodbye, brown eyes...goodbye, my love." Lucy hummed to the sweet ballad, as Natsu listened to the lyrics of the song. He read it, and he didn't like it one bit. Natsu watched Lucy sing to it, like she never realized what it really meant. He realized that, his girlfriend was chocolate eyed, and it made him growl. Such noise made Lucy crawl over to his lap, as she looked at him with sincere eyes, and the music still booming in the background. He placed his hands on the sides of her cheek, as Lucy wondered on what he might be asking for. "Don't listen to it." Natsu said, nonchalantly as he pulled her closer to him. Lucy nodded her head, as she kissed him on the lips. "I promise I won't."

**# 12 : Bathtub-**

_They were there, alone in the tub playing all sorts of things._

"Hey, D-don't!" Natsu warned, as Lucy pulled the trigger of the bidet. _Splash_. Natsu growled as he snatched the bidet from her and splashed her with water. Lucy giggled, as she covered her eyes to avoid any water to come through. "Hey!" Lucy accused playfully, as Natsu swore revenge on her. "I didn't hit you that long with water!"

Natsu smirked, as he stole a chaste kiss from her. "Yeah right, but now I get to do all those things that make you scream while you're naked with me in this tub full of bubbles." Lucy gulped, she regret hitting Natsu without her clothes to protect her.

**# 13 : Bubbles-**

_I watch you play with the bubbles._

Natsu watched the blonde female play with his younger sister on the park, as the blonde girl blew on some bubble wand, and bubbles would come out of it. His younger sister, Wendy, would clap her hands and try to pop it. He would watch the two girls laugh and giggle. Natsu had a smile on his face, now he knew Lucy could be the perfect mother for his child, soon.

**# 14 : Tell Her by Jesse Mccartney-**

'_If you see my girl, just tell her I miss her smile. Tell her, I'm counting the minutes gonna see her in a little while. Oh 'cause, I know when she, holds on to me; she's the one thing that I could never live without. Oh, oh, oh, oh. And, tel__l her, I love her. Oh yeah, just tell her I love her.'_

Natsu sat on the airplane chair, as he counted the minutes until he lands to California. A soft smile was on his lips, as he imagined what kind of romantic gesture his girlfriend would give him. The plane wasn't moving, yet. So that meant he could still call for her. He grins, as he pulls out a Nokia phone out of his duffel bag, and searched his contacts. His phone was vibrating as the screen gave a name: Gray Fullbuster. Looks like his colleague was calling for him. He smiled, as he pressed a certain number and greeted, "Yo bro, how's my girl with your girl?"

He could hear Gray laugh on the other end of the line, "They're both fine. Hey, Lucy missed you. She wanted to ask you if you were going to come home soon."

Natsu's emotions lighted up a bit, knowing finally his girlfriend was missing him. "Why couldn't she ask me on her own phone?"

"Oh, yeah...she lost her phone. Someone stole it."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, anyway, she's with me right now. She's asleep on the couch with Juvia watching television."

"Shit, plane's moving. Tell her, I love her. And that, I'm coming to see her today. Thanks, Gray!"

Natsu hung up, as he turned it off. He grinned as happily as he could. He couldn't wait to get home to California. He knew she was missing him, too. Thank God his parents allowed him to go to school there.

**# 15 : Mistletoe by Justin Bieber-**

'_It's the most beautiful time of the year. Ligh__ts fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'mma be under the mistletoe. I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'mma be under the mistletoe.'_

Natsu had to admit, Christmas was the best time of the year for him. Not just because when he was a kid, he used to receive gifts from different distant relatives. But because, it was the time of merriment, and plus...it was Lucy's birthday on every December 25. He was staring out of the window, with the sleeping blonde on his lap and her blonde crown leaning on his well-chiseled chest. He watched the small children laughing and running around the streets, with different kids to play with them. Lights filled up the lampposts, as houses had different decorations on either the front porch, or the door. Natsu noticed that every Christmas, people get creative and use the art of 'creativity' as an errand, and take their time to decorate. Although, what he doesn't understand is that, why don't they just snuggle up with their loved ones, and be under the mistletoe? He chuckled, for he knew he just quoted a statement from Justin Bieber's song, and he really hated the guy. Natsu placed a hand on the blonde's cheek, as he caressed it softly. With a contented purr from the girl, he knew she loved it. Natsu kissed her on the lips, as he whispered into her ear, "Merry Christmas, Luce. Happy 19th birthday."

**# 16 : Trick or Treat-**

_Happy Halloween, guys! ;)_

"It's so unfair!" Lucy whined, as she watched the little children outside, playing around and going through house-to-house just to ask for some candy. "I want to go trick or treating, too!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, as he scoffed. "You're too old for that, Luce. Even I know that."

Lucy pouted, as she crawled towards the teenage boy, whom was lying down on the soft bed, topless. "You may be my boyfriend, and you may support me in everything, but you don't support me on Halloween!"

"Luce, as rhetorical as your statement might seem, I support you on Halloween. I just think that you're way too old to ask for some candy. Besides, I've got the best treat."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, as her mind got curios. "Really? Mind sharing that?"

Natsu grinned, as he pulled the girl closer to him, "I don't want to share it. You're the best treat, I ever had, Luce."

Lucy had a big smile on her face, as Natsu kissed the tip of her nose, "Don't leave me."

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>: Okay, I am so sorry for not updating, early. I have been a lot, everyday. I have to continue training, for I have advanced to the regionals. Gosh, I hate school. Well, now I have given you the newest update of my drabble collection: 'Stuck In The Moment', I do hope you could be able to review it, and tell me what you think. Pretty, please?

_xoxo,_

_Emily_

...

Reviews:

**FrEaK mAgNeT**- Aww! I can't believe you liked it! I really must say, I did a really crappy and bull-shit job y'know. I mean, in every story I made in every chapter, there's always pressure and rush. I just don't have the time to make it better, and I was really pissed that I didn't make any stories yet. Although, I'm bery happy you did like it. (Anyhow, I did a really crappy job on the last one.)

**Haru-chaaan**- Heartwarming? LOL, sister. Thanks so much, and I do hope you liked it. I worked my ass out just to make eight mini-drabbles. I do hope it worked out okay. T-T

**ShiningStellar**- Yes, I am 'Emily-Rocket'. I changed my penname to 'Innocent Knight'. Oh, and thanks for reviewing, it made me happy that you were always the one that kept reviewing my stories. Thanks a lot! ;)

**Senbei X Cup Ramen**- I know, the blood transfusion thingy, it inspired me from a video that was shown to me by my friend in Facebook. Although, it didn't work out so well. I should've started it with the whole story, but then...I didn't know how to start it, either. And, I know for sure that when somebody donates blood, you get weaker and lose blood instantly. I think the story here, is that Natsu committed suicide and Lucy had- no wanted to save him desperately for she really loves him, but instead, he's got a girlfriend that dumped him. I hope that was enough to answer your question! Anyway, thanks for your review! I really liked it! :)

Happy (Advance) Halloween, guys! Enjoy the candies!


	3. Chapter 3

**::Natsu x Lucy::**

**Stuck In The Moment**

**-Written: 10. 27. 11**

* * *

><p><strong># 17 : Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry-<strong>

'_Last Friday night, yeah we danced on__ table tops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park. Skinny-dipping in the dark, then had a ménage a trois. Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we gonna stop. But, this Friday night, do it all again.'_

Lucy groaned, while she sat up on her soft, furry bed. She tried to pull her duvet up to her torso, but she couldn't grab anything. Her eyes were still closed then, until she felt her skin. Whoa, whoa- SHE WAS FUCKIN' NAKED? Lucy's eyes opened quickly, as she noticed her room was a trash, with her clothes on the floor, and a pink-haired friend of hers on her bed, still sleeping soundly. Oh, and yeah- also naked. Lucy opened her mouth, and screamed, loud enough to wake the neighbors at 3:00 in the morning. And, Natsu? He's still sleeping. Lucy's jaw dropped as her friend, no wait- lover (He really wasn't. He got her drunk and had sex. Ice, right? I'm getting M rates for this.) was still yet sound asleep. Natsu sat up straight as he grinned at her form, eyeing her huge breasts that he had been nipping last night. Lucy stuttered, as she reached for the duvet that was on the floor and tried to cover her body from Natsu, who was awake, _literally_. "S-stop, l-looking a-at m-me!" Lucy yelled, as her face turned red, eyes not having the courage to look straight into his mysterious black eyes. She heard Natsu chuckle, as she felt the duvet slowly being pried off her hands. Lucy tried to grip into it harder, but Natsu won. Boys always do, don't they?

Pretty soon, the duvet was on the floor, leaving Lucy's hands to cover her valuable assets. Natsu leaned closer, as he pinned her to the headboard of the bed, just like last Friday night. He kissed her on the left breast, as she moaned her delight. Yeah, it was some Friday. "Hey Luce, invite me over again! Let's say…next Friday?"

**# 18 : School Sex-**

_Even in school, you still won't give me a break?_

Lucy smiled, as she waved a hand to her friend. They weren't actually official, but at least they took one step forward. Natsu grinned, as he waved back. Lucy nodded her head, as she turned around. Natsu's eyes suddenly turned with lust instead of a friendly demeanor. He grabbed her hand, as he pulled her into an asexual bathroom, turned off the lights as he locked the door. Lucy gasped, as her cheek felt the wall, as Natsu's hands slid through her school skirt, as he touched her butt, panties, and vagina. Lucy blushed a dark crimson, as she felt his finger inside of her. She winced, since she never really was used to this yet, "E-even in school, y-you won't still give me a b-break?"

**# 19 : Better Off-**

_Have you always had a great body, even before?_

Lucy lay there motionless, as the great Salamander, who was supposed to be her friend, not her lover, watch her with great lust. He had come inside of her humble abode, to invade her privacy yet again, until he saw her in an orange towel, lying on the bed. He had pinned her there from the start, as he ogled her wet body. He slowly, took the towel away as he threw it on the floor. Now he's seen her body, it's time for her to see his. "Have you always had a great body, Lucy? Now, I'm starting to believe Taurus might be right. Since you got your striptease, it's my turn." Lucy gulped, as Natsu started taking off his belt, then his pants, his vest, his scarf, and oh God no; his boxers.

**# 20 : A Song From The Heart-**

'_I'm tired of singing this way, but I just want you to know that I'll still love you forever, and ever.'_

Natsu got up the stage on the guild's lively bar, and by the looks of it, no one was paying attention to the poor dragon slayer. Which was good actually, at least he has time to get ready. He gave Mira a wink, as a signal to tell her he was pumping with pride and courage, and was ready to confess his love for a certain brown-eyed mage.

Mira gave a thumbs-up, as Natsu grinned widely at her, as he got a steady grip on the microphone. "This is dedicated to that special girl that I have secretly liked for the last three years." Natsu spoke into the microphone, as he closed his eyes gracefully, waiting for the tune of his song to start.

He could hear Gray snort, as he whispered to Cana, "Don't you think that fire-boy is getting too cliché?"

Natsu growled, "Why don't you try confessing your love to Juvia like this?" It could even be heard from outside the guild, since he yelled through the microphone, not actually caring that the girl he was confessing to, was covering her ears out of the loud annoying noise.

The tune of his song started to give way, as Natsu took a deep breath and made his lips move. He had been trying so hard to practice and memorize the song. "If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?" Natsu had said it as perfect as the same band singer. Lucy turned to look up at the boy she knew as a child, she had a full smile on her lips as she envied the girl who it was dedicated to. Natsu was the one who had asked her to help him practice on the song, since he really wanted the girl to be happy with him. Lucy had to admit, she likes the pink-haired dragon slayer's voice.

"If my time was up I'd wanna know. You were happy I was there; if I wasn't here tomorrow, would anyone lose sleep. If I wasn't hard and hollow, then maybe you would miss me." Lucy was the only one who was sitting on the bar stools, and the rest of the guild members had scooted closer to Natsu to either, cheer for him or whistle for an approval. Lucy had her head hung low, as her fists clenched. Tears slowly made their way to her cheeks, slowly travelling down to the wooden planks of the guild's floor.

"I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone. Someone that I like better, I can never forget. So don't remind me of it forever. What if I just pulled myself together, would it matter at all. What if I just try not to remember, would it matter at all. All the chances that have passed me by, would it matter if I gave it one more try. Would it matter at all?" Natsu continued to sing, with the best of his emotions coming out of him, as Mirajane sighed in happiness. At least her dream was finally coming true. Lucy tried to wipe the tears away, but it kept multiplying in number. How could she be able to handle all the pain when she, too was in love with the dragon slayer? What's going to happen when Natsu dedicates it to Lisanna? Would team Natsu kick her out and replace her with Lisanna? Should she leave the guild with more poise and grace instead of being humiliated and embarrassed amongst the millions of faces throughout the guild? Should she, or should she not? Lucy wasn't sure of herself anymore; she didn't know which road to follow.

"If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care? Still stuck inside this sorrow, I've got nothing and going nowhere.  
>I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone, someone that I like better. I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever. What if I just pulled myself together, would it matter at all. What if I just try not to remember, would it matter at all. All the chances that have passed me by, would it matter if I gave it one more try. Would it matter at all, I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone. Someone that I like better, can you help me forget. Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever. What if I just pulled myself together, would it matter at all-"<p>

Natsu didn't get to finish, the loud noise from opening the guild's wooden doors interrupted him. He quickly searched through the audience, wanting to make sure the girl was still there. His eyes widened, for she wasn't. He quickly stopped singing, as he jumped down from the stage and ran outside, to find the blonde stellar mage.

Lucy had been running, faster than she knew she possessed. She didn't even stop to say sorry to the humans that blocked her way, she didn't want to stop. She just wanted to leave. Lucy couldn't bear to hear Natsu say something to Lisanna that'd make herself cry, and be miserable for the rest of her life.

Natsu sniffed Lucy's scent out of the atmosphere, as he ran to the one place he knew she would be; Fairy Hills.

Lucy had lied down on the wet grass, not caring that mud was on her golden hair and white clothes. Tears were still trying to escape from her brown-eyed orbs. It rolled down the sides of her cheek, as it landed on the wet grass with a _plop_. She stared coldly at the sky that was about to pour the cloud's contents on her. "I swear to my soul that if you ever rain, I'm gonna commit suicide." Lucy whispered, as the clouds began to rumble. Lucy shook her head, "Might as well."

Lucy could hear someone approach her, as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Can I join you, Lu?" A familiar voice asked, as it seemed full of worry. Lucy nodded her head, as Natsu lay next to her. "You didn't like the song, didn't you?" Natsu asked, afraid of her saying yes. She could only smile, "Who was that for, anyway?" Lucy ignored his question, trying to grasp onto some information she might be able to use. Not knowing what to say, Natsu sighed. "It was for you, Luce. I like you."

Lucy's eyes had grown big of surprise, as she had been kissed by the same boy she was afraid of loving someone else, that was not her.

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>: Okay, so this chapter had lots of M rates. But then, I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry! T-T Any who, I don't have that much reviews. It would really help me and I would put up more mini stories if the feedback would be able to reach 20. I'd make sure you get your energy's worth. Oh, and the song from # 20, was by Skillet. The title is, 'Would It Matter'. It really is nice, I really want you to listen to it, too. Let me know what you think! R&R..!

I hope you liked today's chappie!

_xoxo,_

_Emily_

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

**ShiningStellar**- Sweet, dude, sweet. *smirk* Anyhow, I'm glad you liked #16, since it was badly-written by me. I really believe that. I just got inspiration from some drabble collection, too. I think it was, 'Forever's Lovely Dreams'? Oh, about the tragedy thingy, I don't know. I forgot, but that's okay. The past is the past.

**FrEaK mAgNeT**- Either it was your sweetness or your review that also made me go, 'Aww he/she is so sweet! Just like the way she/he wrote the feedback. Awww! LOL.

Anyhow, thanks for the reviews, guys! I do hope you'd still support me on the next chapter, and the next one after that. *yawn*, I'm so tired. I just got home from the Regionals contest, awh there was no air conditioner in that public school! LOL, guys...I'm turning horny! Wahh!

* * *

><p>Chat Box;<p>

Innocent: Hey Knight, do you want the readers to know the next story we would be publishing?

Knight: No.

Innocent: B-but, why? *tearing up*

Knight: 'Cause, we're not sure about what we're gonna write yet, douchebag.

Innocent: ...I thought we have over 2 stories ready, already!

Knight: Shut up, Inno. You're letting the readers get an idea...!

Innocent: ...Why must you be so mean, Knight?


	4. Chapter 4

**::Natsu x Lucy::**

**Stuck In The Moment**

**-Written: 11. 16. 11**

* * *

><p><strong># 21 : Mud Puddles-<strong>

'_YOU don't LIKE mud puddles..?'_

Lucy sighed, as she noticed the huge mud puddle that got in her way of walking back home. Oh no, she wasn't against puddles or whatever, because she knew for a fact that when she was young; she had loved jumping on them, or she thought so. She wasn't even wearing her rain boots!

Lucy took a deep breath, as she tried to step foot in it, slowly as ever…

A hand took her by the wrist; as Lucy was about to stab the 'person' with her elbow, but decided against it by the way his voice sounded. "I know you hate mud puddles so, may I carry you?"

Lucy turned around to find her pink-haired friend, in tight jeans and a black hoodie. "No, I can do it myself." Lucy said, as she painfully pulled her wrist away from his, and started to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked with a smirk, as he watched the blonde stop, and stare at the puddle before her. The pink-haired male could hear her growl, as she went back up to him and raised her hands up. "Fine." Lucy muttered under her breath, as Natsu snickered and carried her in his arms. "It's good that you always do it my way."

**# 22 : Talented-**

'_You're talented, and I know it.'_

Natsu slumped down on the open window near the hallway, even though he knew it was highly dangerous if ever he would fall. He leaned on the wall, as a blonde girl sat next to him, humming a peaceful song. "So, how'd the auditions go today?"

"Not that you would know the answer, Luce." Natsu growled, as he tried to frown as gloomy his day had been.

"You're lucky, Luce. You've got an amazing voice, you can dance gracefully, you can draw some…weird animation, and you can even write emotional stories! You know I can't do that." Natsu sighed, as he felt the blonde sit on his lap. "What the hell-"

"Natsu, you're talented, and I know it. You make people love you by just doing some crazed motion." Lucy exclaimed, as she winked at him. Natsu sat up straighter, as a grin made its way to his face, "Oh yeah? Name one person, then."

"Me." Lucy said, a tint blush on her cheeks. Natsu looked at her, and rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious-"

Without further ado, she pinned him to the wall, as she crashed her lips into his.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: I'm sorry, but all I can do right now is make two. I'm busy, and I guess all of you know that, too. I'm sorry, but I'll try to make more on Saturday, and I'll answer my reviews on my next publish. See you, then?<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Emily.**


End file.
